


Sense of Danger

by jujymikey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Protective Bruce Wayne, Young Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujymikey/pseuds/jujymikey
Summary: Sense of danger, as in Tim has none.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sense of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, nothing happens to Tim, but there’s none graphic talk.

There have been a lot of kidnappings in Gotham lately, especially of young kids. Bruce has been keeping a close eye on child predators that have been let out of prison.   
Tonight Bruce is checking up on a man named Lenard Smith. He has been out of prison for two years. He’s been clean since, but recently he lost his job. That sort of thing often causes people to revert backwards. Plus credit card activity has been strange the last few weeks. There were a lot of kids items that he’s been buying lately.  
The man lives in a tiny apartment near Robinson square park. It’s an easy apartment to break into, there are no locks on the windows. The apartment is on the fourth floor so Lenard probably thought that it was unlikely for someone to break in through the window.   
The apartment is filthy. There’s garbage littered all over and dark stains everywhere. Besides being dirty, Bruce doesn’t find anything suspicious, until he enters the man’s bedroom. There are photos all over his walls. The photos are of a small dark haired child. Getting closer, Bruce see the child is Tim. What is his newest robin doing with this kind of guy?  
Bruce is about to leave the bedroom, when the front door is unlocked. He can hear Lenard’s voice, he can also hear a smaller high pitched voice that is very familiar.   
“Have you read all of the Harry Potter books?” Tim chirps as he follows the man into the apartment.  
“No I’ve only read the first two.” Lenard says and Bruce can hear the sound of keys being thrown.   
“They’re really good, I can lend you my copies if you want.”   
“Really? I would appreciate that.” There are sounds coming from the dingy kitchen, “Would you like a snack?”  
“What do you have?”  
“I have some cookies that I made yesterday.”   
There is no way Bruce is going to let Tim eat something that this man cooked. He steps out of the bedroom and into the living area. Tim is sitting on the dirty couch like it’s nothing. It takes a lot of self control not to run over and scoop Tim off the couch. There’s no telling what made those stain on the furniture. Lenard whips around and stares at Bruce with wide eyes.  
“B-Batman?! What are you doing here? I-I haven’t done anything wrong!” The man stutters, then glances over at Tim, his face pales, “Th-this isn’t what it looks like!”   
“What does it look like?” Tim asks tilting his head, looking confused between Bruce and Lenard.  
“There’s been a string of kidnappings and then I find you breaking your probation by having a minor in your home.” Bruce growls out, he takes pleasure in see the man tremble in fear.   
“I-I didn’t kid-kidnap anyone. I swear! I wouldn’t h-hurt the kid.” Sweat drips down Lenard’s face, “Please, I pro-promise that nothing like this w-will ever happen again.”  
Bruce believes him and he wished that he didn’t. He wants to beat the lesson into him, but he doesn’t want to do in front of Tim, “Get rid of the photos. I’ll be back to check up on you.” Then he walks over to Tim, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”  
Tim frowns, he looks over at Lenard, “Are you going to be ok?”  
“Y-yeah, don’t worry about it kid.” Lenard gives Tim a nervous smile.  
Bruce leads Tim out of the apartment and brings him to the batmobile. Once they get inside, Tim glares at him, “Were you following me?”  
“I wasn’t following you. I was looking for kidnapped kid.” Bruce glances over at Tim, “What were you doing with that man?”  
“He’s my friend. I met him at the library and we hang out every now and then. He’s lonely, so I keep him company.” Tim shrugs, then crosses his arms, “Now he won’t want to hang out with me.”  
“That’s a good thing.”  
“What do you mean? Why don’t you want me to be friends with him?”  
“He’s a child predator. Any adult that wants to hang out with a kid is dangerous.” Bruce doesn’t understand how this kid has survived in Gotham being so trusting.  
“What do you mean? You’re an adult and I hangout with you.” Tim blinks his big innocent eyes up at him.  
“We’re different.”  
“How? You’re an adult and I’m a child.” Tim points out.  
“Yes, but it’s different. I’ve never been to jail, where Lenard has for hurting children.”  
“......But he wouldn’t hurt me.” Tim argues, trying to hold onto the idea that Lenard is a good idea.  
“Did you see his room? It’s covered in photos of you.”  
“Oh yeah, he asked for me to pose for photos. It was fun.” Tim smiles softly.  
“Any adult that asks for photos of kids, especially ones of kids in bathing suits, are dangerous.” Bruce growls, his hands tighten on the stirring wheel.  
“It was a beach scene, what else was I going to wear?”  
Bruce is starting to get concerned that Tim doesn’t know what’s inappropriate for adults to do. If Lenard tried to hurt Tim, would he tell Bruce? Would Tim know that it’s even wrong?  
“Has Lenard.... every touched you?”  
“Touched me?”  
“In a way that made you uncomfortable?”  
“Why would I be uncomfortable? Lenard is my friend.”   
“How about you just make friends your own age?” Bruce suppresses a sigh, he really hopes that means that Lenard didn’t hurt Tim. He’s going to make Tim have a long conversation with Leslie later, just to make sure.   
“Kids my age don’t get me.” Tim leans his head on his arm, “Lenard gets me.”  
“Why don’t you give them another chance? For me?”   
“Fine.” Tim huffs, then glances over at Bruce, “Can we still hang out?”  
“Of course, I can try reading books that you like.” Bruce offers, maybe if he spends more time with Tim, Tim will spend less time with creepy men.   
“Really? You’d read Harry Potter for me?”   
“Even though I’m old man, we can still be friends.” Bruce gives him a small smile.  
“Then I can live with that.” Tim smiles back at him, “I have all of the books, hard cover and soft cover. Which one would you prefer? Actually I’ll bring both sets over incase you want to switch in between books. Like I like Chamber of secrets in hard cover, but Half blood prince is better in soft cover, you know?”   
“....right. I appreciate having options.” Bruce ruffles Tim’s short hair, he’s kinda seeing why the kids don’t like him. Tim can be a lot sometimes. The batmobile pulls into the Batcave, “I’ll start on those as soon as I wrap up this case.”  
“Ok, if you need any help, let me know.” Tim gets out of the batmobile.  
There is no way Bruce is letting Tim anywhere this case, but he won’t tell him that, “I will.”  
“I’ll go get them for you!” Tim hurries out of the cave.   
Bruce shakes his head, smiling to himself. Tim always finds away to make him happy, he has wormed his way into heart. Part of Bruce hates it, but it’s also a nice feeling. Mentally, Bruce starts clearing his schedule to make more time for Tim later.


End file.
